ObMod: Deja Vu 2
Characters * Monitor * Lyla Diggle * Harbinger * Belladonna * Silhouette * Wildfire Location * Monitor Sphere * January 31st 2017, Unknown Local Time VOX Archive * Lyla Diggle: Okay... I have to ask, just how sure are you about this? * Monitor: I am certain. * Lyla Diggle: These are trained killers. * Monitor: Are you not? * Lyla Diggle: Well, yeah... but I killed for my country, they kill for- * Monitor: Their ideals. There is no difference. * Lyla Diggle: My allegiance was to my country. Their allegiance is to a single man. * Monitor: Strange... I thought Commander-In-Chief was a single man. * Lyla Diggle: sigh They are murderers. Do I need to remind you what they were about to do when you snatched them up? * Monitor: They do not kill without purpose, or without honor. They kill so that there may be order. * Lyla Diggle: Yeah, a New World Order, one under Ra's al Ghul. * Monitor: If Ra's al Ghul sought to rule Earth, he would have done so long ago, young Harbinger. Speaking of which... Why are you not powered up? * Lyla Diggle: Excuse me? What are you talking about? Powered up? Are you talking about my strength or- * Monitor: Your cosmic powers, Lyla... * Lyla Diggle: We talked about that. I didn't want those. I agreed to help you but I don't want to be part of this capes and cowls business. My husband drags me into enough of it as is and I'd really rather- * Monitor: sigh Right... This was a relic of the story, wasn't it? Well, I'm sorry for this, but... snap, vorpal crackle, spatial schism snap You would have made this choice soon enough and I need you brought up to speed on what is going on here. * Harbinger: What? What am I wearing?! * Monitor: Give it time and your cosmic awareness will help you fill in the gaps. 2 instances, auto-door opens, footsteps: 2 instances, auto-door close * Harbinger: I'm blonde now?! 2 instances * Monitor: Only in this body, Lyla. 2 instances * Harbinger: This body? 2 instances * Monitor: I gave you an upgrade. Specifically the power of superpositioning. 2 instances You can now be in two places at once, Lyla. That should help rectify the busy family life. * Harbinger: Wait, I'm in two places? Where else am I? 2 instances * Monitor: The mental entanglement is tricky to master, but soon you'll come to realize that Lyla Diggle is back home, about to tuck her precious little Sara into bed. 2 instances * Harbinger: Ah, that must be why I have 'Goodnight, Moon' stuck in my head... * Monitor: footsteps: 2 instances, vorpal crackle Wildfire, Silhouete, Nightsh- clears Ahem. Excuse me... Belladona... I apologize for having kept you here for this long, but it was imperative that I remove you from the timeline for a while and let your tempers cool. * Wildlife: The timeline? What? * Silhouette: Are we in Nanda Parbat? * Belladona: No, sister assassins... footsteps Look out this window... * Silhouette: That view. * Wildlife: We're definitely not in Gotham anymore, girls... * Monitor: This is my Sphere. From here I can monitor all things, past and present. crackle As well as calculated projections of the future. Here... crackle This is Gotham City. Ten years from now... or at least, what it will likely become if all goes to plan. crackle * Silhouette: Plan? Whose plan? * Monitor: That is... admittedly complicated. The short answer would be say the Fatewriter's plan. * Wildlife: And who are you exactly? Are you the Fatewriter? * Monitor: I am the Monitor, twenty seventh of my kind. I protect all of existence, this planet included. And this is my Harbinger, my emissary... * Harbinger: sniff Has the Sphere always smelled like a produce section? * Monitor: Forgive her. She is still coming to grips with her powers... Once she masters her new awareness, she will come to see your potential, as I have. * Belladona: Our potential? * Silhouette: I think he means to recruit us, sisters. * Monitor: I do. * Wildlife: Silhouette called it. * Silhouette: Look, Monitor, you clearly don't know as much as you think you do. We work for Talia al Ghul, daughter of- * Monitor: No. You serve order... the ideal of a better future. that is what Ra's al Ghul promised you, is it not? Shall I refresh your memory? crackle * Silhouette: silence: 1.5 seconds Wait, how do you-? * Monitor: I can give you a chance to achieve that better future. A future that would absolve you of your past sins. * Belladona: What's the catch? * Monitor: I need you to help me protect that future. I need you to help me protect the past and present as well. I need you to do the impossible. I need you to challenge the unknown. * Silhouette: If we say 'no'? * Herbinger: We will gladly return you to the League and we'll find someone else. * Silhouette: So... No choice then. Not really... Not if us being here made it look like we abandoned our mission. * Wildfire: Ra's will have our heads. * Monitor: You will be returned to the moment I claimed you. The very instant. Time has not passed while you've been here, nor will it unless I say so. This choice is yours alone. I will not force this undertaking upon you... Just as I didn't force this upon my Harbinger. Think about it if you wish... I can wait. * Silhouette: What would you need us to do? * Monitor: I have need of you to gather your fellow artifacts and form the Challengers of the Unknown. * Silhouette: Anyone else getting a stange sense of deja vu here? * Wildfire: Nope. Just a general sense of foreboding rally. I can't help but think this sort of stuff is going to get me killed. * Belladona: Really? Huh, not me... If anything I'm horny as hell. * Wildfire: Isn't that your default? * Belladona: What's your point? * Harbinger: sigh whisper: It's not too late to change your mind, boss... * Monitor: cape rustling This is interesting... * Harbinger: sgh,footsteps What is? Their inana banter? scoff Please tell me you're joking... * Monitor: cape rustling No... There are small thigs here and there. Changes. It's quite delighful to see how this unfolds actually. There is not much reason for much to change, and yet... It has. Fascinating. * Harbinger: Riiight... ''footsteps Okay, ladies, do you have an answer for my boss or what? * '''Silhouette:' Sisters? * Belladona: I say we do it. * Wildfire: I'd go to Hell for either one of you. You know that. Your call, Monique. * Silhouette: footsteps We're in. Who do you need us to kill? * Monitor: footsteps Ah, let me interject here. chuckle That may have been an error on my part last time around. Allow me to correct that here. * Harbinger: Boss? * Monitor: While it may come to homicide eventually, particularly when we engage with our threat, for now I only need you to recruit the rest of your team. Some may be more resilient than others but I would hope this time around, we can aim for more diplomatic approaches to the recruitment methods. Understood? * Wildfire: This job come with any sort of payment? * Harbinger: We can compensate you accordingly. Trivia and Notes * Part of the Artifacts Storyline. * Story continues from ObMod: Deja Vu 1. * Story continues in ObMod: Deja Vu 3. * The first part of this ObMod is a recreation of VOX Box: Team Building Exercises 22. * Originally, it took Lyla a long time to accept her powers and role as Harbinger. She started using the identity in ObMod: A New Horizon 2. * The Monitor almost calls Rina "Nightshade". That was her original codename, before Eve Eden's Nightshade was introduced to Earth-27. * Wildfire actually died in the original timeline, when the Monitor Sphere exploded, as seen in ObMod: Dangerous Ground 26. Links and References * ObMod: Deja Vu 2 Category:ObMod Category:VOX Box Category:Monitor/Appearances Category:Lyla Michaels-Diggle/Appearances Category:Rina Nishida/Appearances Category:Monique Forcier/Appearances Category:Emma Campbell/Appearances Category:League of Assassins/Appearances Category:The Challengers/Appearances Category:Monitor Sphere/Appearances Category:Artifacts Storyline